middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eureka Enderborn/The History of the Razorbirds
This is an article about my favorite stellar species: The Razorbirds. The story of the Razorbird species begins on a planet far from Terra. It is an exceptionally lush tropical planet, with crystal blue seas and huge trees of bright green leaves and dark blue trunks. But within the forests were many immense and vicious beasts, and the jungle was an endless death house, creatures constantly killing and eating only to then get killed and eaten in turn. But out of this jungle of death came the Razorbirds. They were not as big and strong as the other beasts, but they did have two advantages. One was their superior maneuverability. A Razorbird could easily escape the claws of a jungle beast. And the other was their sentience. The Razorbirds and their superior tactics allowed them to easily outclass the jungle creatures. Now, despite their highly avian appearance, the Razorbirds are incapable of true flight due to the nature of their biology. Though it is true that they possess sharp and streamlined beaks, hollowed bones, feathers, and immense uncompromising wings, the nature of their biology prevented true flight. Their legs, arms, heads, greater body weight, and lesser energy potential inherent in all humanoids prevents most forms of sustained flight, especially when armed or wearing clothing. They were, however, capable of gliding a distance, and even flapping their wings to ascend as much as 50 feet (though this one left them exhausted). These two abilities, as well as their sharp talons and beaks, is what allowed them to rule the jungle. They eventually began building huts and villages in the trees, like nests. And, of course, making weapons. Their personal preference was a spear-like weapon, which was streamlined enough to not be too detrimental to gliding (so long as they didn't wear armour or clothes), and could be thrown down onto enemies below. Of course, they used those weapons to start fighting each other. During this time, however, there was a village near to the sea. And one day, the chief of this fillage was with two other Razorbirds, going hunting. And they found something rather odd. It was an immense temple. Much like Terran Aztec or Mayan temples, only circular. At the top was an immense stone eye, with a huge white crystal sitting within. No jungle creatures would go anywhere near this temple, for some reason. Even the Chief's own companions were frightened of it. But the Chief ascended the steps in fascination, and reached out to try to take the stone. When he touched the stone, it glowed brightly, and the eye split open to reveal a staircase down. No one knows quite what happened down there, but shortly thereafter, the Chief ascended those steps again, and this time was carrying a book. It was a wide book, with the design of a golden eye on the cover. Suddenly, he could also fly! He flew back to his village, and immediately began preaching about an almighty deity who watches over everything and is responsible for all life in the universe. And that the Razorbirds are his children, his holy people, and they must unite to bring the light of Jiral to all other living things! The Chief cast off his old name and was from then on called the Avatar. The Razorbirds of his village quickly accepted this new faith, and began to spread it to all nearby villages. After much persuasion, all nearby villages accepted this faith, and formed a union. God's Legion, they called themselves. God's Legion began actively absorbing other villages. Some joined willingly, others had the faith forced upon them. On and on throughout the ages this continual conquest advanced. Through the stone age, bronze age, iron age, gunpowder age. By the time the modern era rolled around, virtually the entire planet was worshipping their God. They constructed an immense golden church, wherein lies that very first book. And the Avatar never died, somehow he is still alive to this day. The Razorbirds made many advances, including small thruster packs which, in conjunction with their wings, allowed for sustained flight as long as fuel lasted. But suddenly, the Razorbirds were a little bored. Near constant warfare for all those years had hardened them. So they built ships and went out to find new and intelligent forms of life, to spread Jiral's holy light. For millennia the Razorbirds have spread, slaying all who refused them. More species have met extinction by the hands of the Razorbirds than any other civilization. And worship of Jiral is now the most common religion in the Galaxy. But nowadays, they have hit a road bump. A new Galactic superpower has risen. And, despite being less advanced than them, the Terran Alliance, a nation that eliminated religion long ago, has stood steadfast, against all odds, in the face of the Razorbird Empire. That's all for now, folks. Category:Blog posts